brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/30 September 2017
06:20 Hi Dadaw 06:21 Want to chat on my wiki? 06:21 Hi 06:22 Hi Lav 06:23 How're you? 06:23 Wonderful. Perhaps you would like to chat on my wiki for a sec? 06:24 Link? 06:25 yes 06:34 gello 06:34 sorry I was watching Steven Universe 06:36 I was watching a great film earlier called "walking with the enemy" 06:36 It is about a Jew who gets taken in by the Swiss embassy during WW2 and pretends to be an SS Colonel and goes around collecting Jews for work but sends them to the embassy instead 06:37 sounds interesting 06:37 1872 i think 06:37 What? 06:38 This was about a Jew who is taken in by the Swiss Embassy during WW2 and pretends to be an SS Colonel. He goes around collecting Jews for various purposes but rather than delivering them, he sends them to the embassy 06:38 oops wrong chat 06:38 k 06:38 I ment to sent it to the other one xd 06:39 lol 06:39 the sound interesting was to what you wrote 06:39 It was a great film 06:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k8IONzhQ87s You can also find the full movie on YT but I could only find ones in 360p hd 06:41 i have my own ways of finding movies 06:41 same 06:42 I also changed the swear filter last night 06:42 ass ass ins creed 06:43 I thought you might have removed it xd 06:43 a lot of words with curses in them such as "ass" were censored, so things like "asswipe" were censored all the way but that made it hard to read through so I got rid of duplicates like that 06:43 and I added a censor test 06:43 I am a big censor test ing censor test 06:44 The emoticon page has a great big censor test ing function right in the middle of it. 06:45 Hey Lav, is your pfp from "Santa Claus v conquers the Martians"? 06:45 it's form DW 06:45 DW? 06:45 Doctor Who 06:45 oh 06:45 k 06:46 it's a Cyberman 06:46 "Upgrade or be deleted" 06:46 It's a 1966 cyberman 06:46 *1968 06:46 From Dr Who and the Tomb of the Cybermen 06:47 hmmmm 06:48 lav pm 06:48 Are you coming back on my chat now? 06:48 brb 06:48 k 07:00 Back 07:01 wb 07:04 Why did you leave my chat? 07:04 And wb 07:05 Because I don't like having multiple chats open at once 07:05 Otherwise i forget about one of the, 07:05 *them 07:17 Um… 07:17 Ahoy… 07:18 Everyone? 07:18 Lav? 07:18 Dadaw? 07:18 Bob? 07:18 Or, at least, bot? 07:19 Hi 07:19 hi 07:19 Once again, saving your butt , hus. 07:20 Hi, everyone! 07:20 Hi 07:20 My bad-worded savior, you're a bit late. 07:20 Still, thanks for coming. 07:21 Hi Shiva, I would just like to say your "Custom picture" is just a catalog picture that was photo shopped. 07:21 So... 07:21 *childish angry voice* 07:21 gello shiva 07:21 This is still my picture, rargh 07:21 i am a censor test ing censor test 07:22 I'm an ass 07:22 My picture 07:22 My precious 07:22 I'm greedy and won't share this :p 07:23 I thought so 07:23 He's joking, come on. 07:23 I know that 07:24 I think, everyone knows, how childish he is. 07:25 I know, how to make a message box, like Final Fantasy Wiki has. 07:25 Or at least, I have a theory. 07:27 I liked your message box on that wiki. 07:27 That's not so famous quote, I think. 07:28 Will you join that Wiki too? 07:29 As a reader, I think. 07:29 You're already there as a reader :) 07:30 hi 07:30 Ahoy. 07:30 Hello! \o 07:30 Hi! 07:30 Many users today! Good to see 07:31 One of them came to save me from boringness :p 07:31 :D 07:32 Just came back from LEGO Store :3 07:32 Hi 07:32 That was me, because everyone was away :D 07:32 How was it? 07:33 Really impressive, since there was Ninjago City, UCS Millennium Falcon and Old Fishing Store (and other big sets) visible for public 07:33 The UCS Falcon is too big (eyes) 07:35 Wow. 07:35 Shiiiv? 07:36 We will. 07:36 Sometime. 07:36 When exactly? 07:36 Will what? :p ^ 07:36 After we return home. 07:37 Will visit LEGO Store. 07:39 I'm sorry. 07:39 Wb, it's nothing. 07:40 Too silent, though we have so many users here. 07:41 Ah :p 07:41 Did you check out my stories? 07:42 Also, came back with 70610 Flying Jelly Sub, Garmadon CMF and exclusive Lloyd polybag 07:42 Nice, I think. I'm starting to like Ninjago again :D 07:43 I did, Bob. 07:43 I always liked Ninjago. 07:43 I don't like Nexo Knights. 07:43 ^ Same 07:43 The same too. 07:43 I want Ninjago City so muuuuuch 07:44 Was so tempted to buy it today :p 07:44 did you like it? 07:44 *them 07:45 To be honest, i think that Fallout wouldn't make for a bad LEGO theme if they could make a more child friendly storyline separate of the games but based off the same idea 07:45 I never saw, how does this set look like, checking it now. 07:46 WOW 07:46 Such a big and amazing set with so many minifigs 07:47 Yeah :D 07:47 5K parts 07:47 Aye 07:48 It must be too expensive 07:48 Aye 07:49 I just built 31065 Park Street TH and it is pretty good 07:49 $300$ 07:49 Wow, expensive. 07:49 It's reasonable for 5K parts and 19 minifgures (including the robot and the three mannequins) 07:49 But they need a way to get to the bottom and top floors 07:50 If you had that for Star Wars it would be at least $600 07:50 Good, Bob. 07:50 what is? 07:50 My stories? 07:50 Both. 07:50 or my mini review? 07:50 cool 07:52 Wow, look, who has requested himself for such a high position. 07:52 Aye, it was me. 07:53 I'm sure you will see sucess 07:53 *success 07:53 I won't vote for you, cause, I think, it will be unfair. 07:53 Same 07:53 Are there requirements to vote? 07:53 I don't know 07:53 There probably aren't any 07:54 With 330 edits, i'm sure you meet them 07:55 Alright 07:55 I won't vote, because i am the Head Admin so i don't want it to come across as though i am nudging the democratic elements of the wiki in the way i think they should go 07:55 These edits are mostly CSS and Template edits though :D 07:55 Where do you vote? 07:55 On the page he added himself to 07:55 CSS? 07:55 Check the wiki activity 07:56 I won't vote, because he's my husband and I always follow him. 07:56 Brickipedia: Requests for Adminship 07:56 Custom Space Stuff? 07:56 Classic Space Stuff? 07:58 Nah 07:58 Computer language :D 07:58 Mediawiki:Wikia.css On pages like that 08:01 Wb. 08:01 Thanks a lot, Yada :) 08:02 It is not loading 08:02 just tell me 08:02 Tell you what? 08:02 what it stands for 08:02 CSS 08:03 It's a computer programming language. 08:03 What does CSS stand for? 08:04 For 08:04 adding various functions to the Wiki. 08:04 Or to design it as you want. 08:06 For describing the presentation of a document. 08:06 k 08:06 CSS is designed primarily to enable the separation of presentation and content, including aspects such as the layout, colors, and fonts. 08:07 Aye. 08:08 CSS stands for Cascading Styles Sheet btw 08:08 Finally 08:08 Aye. 08:09 something wrong with both of your eyes? 08:09 We're sorry, we didn't get it. 08:09 Your keep saying "aye" 2017 09 30